The Story of Willa's Past
by Dj Storm
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Willa was with The Puppet? Come and join her on her adventure through love life, sister junk, and controlling her fire powers. This is written by Gamerponygirl, edited my Dj Storm
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, Gamerponygirl here and I'm taking over Dj's account... NOT! XD but I am here with the story of Willa's past. Now you may hear my sisters opinion the reviews, NOW ON TO THE STORY (don't tell her I took that line XD)

~Prologue~

Fire, all I can see is fire. People screaming all over the place. People running all around me. People carrying there children out of doors..but as I try to get to the door. But there are scary shadows casting over me. I cover my face with my paws I look up again and there is nothing, I sit there looking like I had seen a ghost, I got up. Then I started running, but I tripped on something, I started crying. But I felt no tears they just kept evaporating on my face. Then I just sat there. Not knowing at all what's happening, I just stayed there with my face in my knees. But I heared one cry its sounded so fimilar but so, unfamiliar. A little girl with turquoise hair was crying out for her mom it was so sad but I was amazed she was just sitting there and none of the fire touched her or even gotton close to her...was...I...doing..that..?

A/N:Hey guys so sorry its short and if you don't get it but the next chapter whould make this part make sense anyways just hope you guys like it..Over And Out My Time Lords!:3

Dj: HEY! That's my outro!

Gamer: Not anymore

Dj: -_-

Both of us: Bye!

Dj: Its still mine

Gamer: Shut up

Dj: No, but remember who started this account

Gamer: Me

Dj: *Face plams and sighs* Me, well, we should end this chapter, Bye everyone


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys I'm here with the next chapter! I'm really excited about this and some of you guys too! Someone asked me if they could add a oc I can probably but no promsies cause it still has to stay true to how you guys met Willa soo I can probably do it but only a couple of ocs but just tell me in the reviews all about your oc so anyways ON TO THE STORY!

Dj: STOP TAKING MY LINES m

Gamer: No

Dj: -_-

Gamer: XD, now read my minions

(Continue of nightmare...yeah I forgot to tell you guys that's it was)

But as I got closer to her it began to get colder..(*forth wall break* hint..hint)But as I reached out for her she scremed and ice shot out everywhere. It froze the place, when I looked back at the little girl.

"She's gone..." I whispered which echoed everywere in this frozen."pizzeria?".

As I look closer to where all the ice is frozen, I could see the details of tables, chairs, a stage, and a small place with curtains around it but its soo small and it has so much room.

"Come here" I heard a faint whisper coming from a giant present? I slowly walked towards the present. I heared shuffuling in the giant gift.

As I reached it "Now open it, Child" I heared the same voice I began opening the present, I heared whispers be I saw no one I got the ribon torn off I tore the paper. I felt a box, when I finally opened the box all I can see in it is darkness. I looked closer,but somthing grabbed me! The hand started pulling me into the box, I tried to pull back and stand my ground but it was too strong. I was pulled into the box of then I say a horrifying face...

"AHHHHHHHH" I screamed as I was awaken by a white and pink fox, and a chicken

A/N: So guys that was the second chapter of Willa's past so remember to tell me your oc like...

Name:

Gender:

Personality:

Animal:

Apperance:

Or it could be human so you don't have to put the animal part in

So anyways OVER AND OUT MY TIMELORDS!:3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys so I picked the ocs that are gonna be in. But don't be sad if your oc isn't in here cause it may be in Dj's story. She needs some ocs because Dj and I are having writers block. My head is just everywere and Dj is just not updating because... well I don't know why though but anyway ON TO THE STORY!

P.S. Hi everyone, Dj here, don't forget to check out our forum, link in our profile, ok you can read now bye~

-*-*Last time on Willa's awakening*-*-

"AHHHH!" I screamed

"AHHH WHAT" The pink and white fox says as she is suprised to my sudden screaming

"What happened, I'll use my kung-fu moves on anything" the chicken said as she made fake kung-fu stances

"No Casey, you don't have to use your kung-fu fighting moves"I laughed feeling better after my crazy nightmare

"Are you ok, Willa did you have a nightmare again" a meerkat on the other side of the big room said as she was still reading her book

I nodded "Yeah, I did Mimi" I said a little embarassed

"Hey, since we are all awake let's wake the boys, and get started on breakfast because by the time we get them up breakfast we'll be done" said Mangle trying to change the subject after seeing I was a little embarassed

"Yeah, I dont think your screaming even woke them up" Casey smiled

"Casey!" whispered the fox while hitting the lost chicken with her elbow

"OW! Angel what was that for?!" She said before realizing that I was embarassed

"Umm..Let's go and wake up the boys, come on Willa" Mimi said trying to save Casey

Mimi closed her book, and I got off my bed, our room was split up in to six. The two other girls were already awake

-*-* In the boys room*-*-

Most of the boys where being repaired so there room is kinda being repaired after a kid played with it. Mimi and I open the door, we both gaged at the smell of rotten eggs and socks.

"Ewwwww, if it smells this bad they might have a dead body in here" Mimi said while holding her nose

We both laugh at her slowly walked in,then I walked behind her,we both walked carefully not knowing what we are going to step we reached the beds all there where asleep were Fred, Bon-Bon, Mark,and Stripes.

Mimi started on trying to wake up Mark, while I tried waking up Stripes, no luck, we tried yelling, we tried turning the lights on, and turning the lights on and off, but we had no choice, cold water.

"We have no choice do we?" I asked the meerkat holding the cold water over the sleeping bear and blue bunny

"Well do you have any ideas?" She asked, ready to dump the icy water

"On the count of 3. 1...2..."

"...3"

And we dumped the water on the sleeping boys, then we ran for our lives. We reached the kitchen we could hear them yelling and cursing at we just laughed, our laughing wasn't long as we saw the kitchen full of food.

"Wow you guys are getting better at making breakfest" I said to Jackie and Emma as they exit the kitchen

"Heh if the boys are mad at you guys, they won't be when they see breakfest!" Jackie said when she heard the boys yell

-*-*-Breakfest-*-*-

As we all got in our places, there are empty chairs, I kinda feel sad cause it feels like a family member is missing. My train of thought where interrupted by all the boys finally coming out. They were all wet, it was funny.

"WHY THE HECK! DID YOU POUR WATER ON US!" asked the angered cat

"You guys need to wake up when you need to" I said to calm the angered cat

"And you guys need to clean your room too, your room STINKS!" said Mimi to all 4 of them

A/N: So guys that was Chapter 3 and I probaly didn't see many new ocs but most of them will be added on the next one and if you didn't notice the chapters are short cause I write these on my tablet and its hard to write so..yeah anyways OVER AND OUT MY TIMELORDS:3


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys so sorry its been really long for me to update I just been having trouble in stuff but I got some more of Willa's past for you guys! NOW ON TO THE STORY!

-*-*-*Breakfest*-*-*-

I was enjoying my breakfest while all the boys talked and laugh with the girls,we all truly act like brothers and sisters,but why dose this make me feel so sad every time I think about it,it makes me so sad and it makes me feel like something is , some people from my family is missing ,after the kid got to the boys room he "played" with some of the boys they went to a place, I don't know where, but a place where they'll get fix.

After we finished,the boys wash the the holiday so we can just hang . (*fourth wall break* btw I mean his brother, yes he has a brother)is out too but he got us stuff to entertain he got a marina machine and everybody, like always everyone wants me to sing,they really like me sing,it makes me happy to see them happy.

"So,what song do you guys want me to sing now?"I asked while noticing they where staring at the karoke machine and me

"Disturbia by Rihanna!"Angle yelled,she was a huge Rihanna fan,and I mean huge!

"No,Phonix by Fall-out-boy" Bon-Bon protested

"If its gonna be fall-out-boy it should be Irresistible" Fred said right after Bon-Bon comment

"Hey, I say she should sing Angle with a shotgun by The Cab"Casey said

"Can you guys just pick one?"I said laughing a bit

A/N:Sorry guys its been forever and I've been sick and I've been in deep writers block,so anyways hope you guys are still intrestead in Willa's past NOW OVER AND OUT MY TIMELORDS!

P.S Sorry its really short but just wanted to post something


	5. Don't Tell Gamer

Hey guys Dj here. Before I start don't tell Gamer I did this, she would be pissed. Now, go check out our forum for a Q and A/ Truth or Dare with the characters from A Fox in a Storm series. It's. So. Funny. Now news, well um, I'm sick. Yes the moment Gamer gets better.I catch it, what ever "it" is. So Who am I will not update for a few more days. Now I have a feeling that you guys will yell at Gamer telling her that I did this and just remember who you mess with XD, I'm kidding except for the part of you guys telling Gamer and me running around the house well she chases me like in FNAF: High School. Over and out my timelords~ Dj Storm


	6. Updates on my story

Hey guys so here is just a update. I can only update on weekends cause I'm having trouble in some of my classes, but when summer comes around I'll try and update every other day or just three times and I'll try to make the chapters longer but for now only updates on weekends (but this dosnt count cause its a update on how I'm gonning to update)

Anyways see ya in the next story OVER AND OUT MY TIMELORDS!:3


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:Hey guys I'm back with more of Willa's Past NOW ON TO THE STORY!

I sighed as they still kepted giving me more arrays of different songs from different artist.

"DARK HORSE BY KATTY PERRY!"Casey was arguing with Angle about Katty Perry songs

It was a battle field, Fred yelling at Bon-Bon,Casey arguing with Angle,while I just stand there waiting for someone to stop this war.I whould stop it,but,I was amused on how far they went to see what song they want me to someone had to ruine my fun...Stripes

"Why are you guys fightening about this,this should be Willa's choice"he said clamly

"I can't really make up my mind"I said as two animatronics came in the was Exo and Dirk!

"What are you guys arguing about we chould hear you guys from the enthrance" Dirk complaid

"Yeah,why are you guys being so loud?"Exo questioned

"We where deciding on what song Willa should sing"Casey chirped

"Well if you guys are goning to make a war about it, don't let her sing then"Exo said

"Well Willa is the best at singing"Dirk said quickly

"Thanks" I said to Dirk and I swore he blushed when I said it

-*-*-*3 hours later*-*-*-

A/N: Sorry clifhanger anyway OVER AND OUT MY TIMELORDS:3


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Hey guys I'm back with more Willa's Past and sorry last time I didn't update I was really sick to point I coudnt do really much anything.I had nose problems and throat problems,and everytime I type my screen whould get snot on I'm better now I'm still a little sick tho but, ON TO THE STORY!(btw I helping Dj with some stuff)

-*-*-3 hours later-*-*-

As everyone cooled down after the "Song War" we decided to watch a movie, most of them were action,sci-fi,or when it came to night time we started watching some horror, most of them wernt really that scary,but when it came to the boys...they where terrifind most of the time,Bon-Bon hind behind a pillow,Fred closed his eyes when something comes out,Exo hinds behind the couch,Dirk keeps watching the movie but when something comes out he opens his eyes wide like he forcing himself to watch it,same was with Stripes but he would flinch. I don't understand is they picked it out, they wanted to watch it yet there where terrifind. When it was time to go to sleep, they looked as if they whould die tonight.

But,when every went to bed, I went to roof top to get some fresh air. I love being up here,seeing the stars,the moon,the night.I like to stay here until the sun place feels like home but not, it always feels like something is missing, but, I love it the way it do I?I need to stop regretting being here. The stars here look like lost spirts its so lovely. I love it here and regret being here.

"Huh?"I said as I felt a rain drop drop from the sky and land on my nose

A storm is coming.I started to head inside and join the girls in a nights rest.

A/N:And That's is SEE YOU GUYS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!:3


	9. Updates (I don't know why I put it here)

Gamer:So guys if you are still following us we haven't update in almost a mouth

Dj:Yep, that's cause I have been working on wattpad and Gamer is going to start writing on it

Gamer:And last week I was sick,and the week befor that I was at a freind's graduation,and the week befor that we were at a wedding

Dj:So lots of things happened and we are not going to be updating for a while but if you still want to read more we still have wattpad

Gamer:right now Dj has two stories,but soon I'm going to write so you guys can still have fun reading

Dj:So guys that's all we have to say...

Gamer:OVER AND OUT!X3

Dj:Hey!we were suppose to say it together

Gamer:You were too slow

Dj: -_-


End file.
